A Lot to Talk About
by mistressbabette51
Summary: AU. What if Lois and Clark had just a few more minutes to talk in the barn in Infamous? A word of warning ... this story does not focus on the RBB, the Daily Planet, or other secondary characters. Be gentle; this was my first story EVER!
1. Act I Soul Mates, Chapter 1: Remember

Clark stared at Lois, trying to convey his feelings without speaking. Lois' eyes were bright. Those tears were because of him. He wanted to ease her pain, but he had to go.

"Clark, wait." She grabbed his sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"I have one more thing to say, then, you can go. I understand that you have to do this, but I want you to remember that I believe in you, always have, and I trust you."

"I know that, Lois."

"Then, you'll understand when I do this."

Lois leaned in and kissed him, ever so gently. Just a kiss, but her feelings were in that kiss, just as her words to him earlier.

Clark stood still for a second, then he pulled her to him, kissing her back.

Lois' heart soared. This feels right, she thought. Clark was thinking the very same thing. This is what matters. Everything else just falls away. Why did we let so many other things get in the way of this.

All too quickly, the kiss ended. Clark and Lois pulled away at the same time.

They stared at each other.

"Lois."

"Clark"

They spoke at the same time. They both smiled.

Lois took Clark's hands in hers, stared at them for a moment.

"Clark, remember what I said. We can get through this together, and I'm ready to take that next step if you are."

Clark couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt so free, willing to trust another person with everything in him.

"Lois, we do have a lot to talk about, and I promise we'll talk about this and everything else, OK?

"OK."

"Now, I have to go."

Clark turned to go. Lois' tears began to fall. But through her tears, there was something there that wasn't there before.

Hope.


	2. Some Things Never Change, or Do They?

Lois was sitting at the coffee shop wondering, not for the first time, why she even bothered. You know why, she thought. Sighing, she paid her tab and left. She found herself walking to clear her head, and found herself at the Daily Planet.

At the same moment, Clark was entering the Planet building after a particularly difficult rescue at an orphanage. The smoke alarms weren't properly taken care of. How could this have happened? It was a wake-up call. Thank goodness, he arrived in time to save everyone, but if he hadn't… he didn't want to think about it.

At this moment, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, and wished he could talk to someone who understood. He thought of Chloe, but she has enough on her mind with her and Jimmy. He didn't feel right about burdening her with his problems. He also thought of his Mom, but he didn't want to talk about this over the phone, and it's practically the middle of night in D.C.

There was someone else. There is someone else who could, no would, understand. Was he being selfish? He can't burden Lois with this. I'd have to tell her everything. And of course, he remembered what happened before, when all hell broke loose.

But, just for a moment, he imagined that he could tell her and she would accept him just as he is. He sighed. Lois… just thinking about her, brought up all the feelings and emotions he just wasn't ready for. All he could see and hear in his mind's eye were those last few moments in the barn.

"_I have one more thing to say, then, you can go. I understand that you have to do this, but I want you to remember that I believe in you, always have, and I trust you." _

"_I know that, Lois." _

"_Then, you'll understand when I do this." _

_Lois leaned in and kissed him, ever so gently. Just a kiss, but her feelings were in that kiss, just as her words to him earlier. _

**

Shaking his head, Clark thought, I really need to talk to her, clear the air. We work so closely together, practically on top of her each other. He chuckled at that thought.

Lois looked up from her article, when she heard footsteps and there was the object of her recent musings. Clark Kent. She wondered, what put that look on his face. She wanted to ask him, but decided against it.

"Hi, Lois. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hi, Clark. I was just finishing up this story. What brings you here"?

"I, umm." Oh, no. What was he thinking? He can't tell her. No way would he put Lois in any danger, not if he could help it. He stiffed his back.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was about tonight. You know, our umm… coffee break."

"Oh, that. Don't say another word. It wasn't a date or anything, so no harm done. It was just coffee."

"So, are we good then."

"Sure, we're good."

"Good." Clark felt relieved. Now maybe things can get back to the way they should be, or maybe not.

"Um, Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

****

A/N: The beginning?!! I want to continue this, but I can't be sure when the bug will bite me again. What do you think Lois' answer should be?!


	3. The Date

A/N: Here's chapter three, folks. You can look for updates about every 3-4 days. There are no longer any spoilers, really. It's just my take on Lois and Clark getting to know each other and starting a real relationship. I also wanted to take a moment to thank my wonderful betas who stepped in and really helped with all my wonderful typos and grammatical hijinks! Thanks again, guys!

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: The Date_

"Lois, did you hear me?" Clark was wondering if Lois was ignoring him again.

"I heard you, Smallville."

"Well, will you let me take you to dinner? We can talk about work … and um… other things."

Lois looked up at his face at that. "Other things?"

"Yeah, what do you say?"

_Oh, no_, Lois thought. _He has 'that look' on his face_. "Alright, I'll go."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00. Is that alright?"

"That's fine Clark, and don't be late."

"I won't," he replied and smiled at her.

And Lois could not help the grin that turned up the corners of her mouth either.

##

It was 6:30 pm, and Lois and Clark were both panicking.

_It was a big step, a first date._ Lois was over thinking the entire situation_. I wonder what brought this on. Stop it, Lois. Stop over analyzing everything. It's Clark, for goodness sake. He's just a sweet farm boy, unassuming, mild-mannered actually … just Clark. There's nothing to be afraid of. Afraid?_ Where did that come from? _I'm not afraid. It's just nerves; that's all._

At the farm, Clark was standing in his bedroom, ready for their date, trying to decide if he'd finally lost all his senses. _Lois and I are actually going on a date. We're friends, why shouldn't we go out once in a while?_ Sighing to himself, he knew exactly why. Because his feelings for Lois were different from, well, anything he's ever felt about anyone. After finally admitting that to himself, Clark felt relieved, like a weight had been lifted. The thing is, though, were they ready for any of this?

_It's a big step_, Lois thought, for the hundredth time. And with that thought, Lois looked in the mirror. _What are you wearing? Stop it, I'm not changing again. This is the third dress I've tried on, and I like this one. It matches Clark's eyes. Oh, no_. Lois shook her head at that ridiculous thought.

Just then the doorbell rang. Seven o'clock, right on time. Lois took a deep breath and opened the door.

##

Clark stood on Lois' doorstep with a bouquet of yellow roses and a hesitant smile.

"Smallville … Hi! Thanks for the roses, they're lovely! Wow, look at you, Clark. That's a good looking suit. You look very nice."

"Thanks, Lois. You look… amazing! Is that a new dress? I love the color."

"Thank you. Come in, we have a few minutes. I'll put these in a vase, and then we can go."

_This is strange_, Clark thought. _This was something new for them, no bickering and jabs. Something was off, and I cannot put my finger on it_.

"Clark, where are we going for dinner? I'm starved."

"I found this Italian place. It's not far from here, actually. Are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Lois?" He touched her arm. "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me. It means a lot."

She looked at his hand, then up at his face, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. There was something there in his face. _It appeared to be the same look he had given me on that night at Chloe's wedding. It was too much to hope for. It was just a look after all, does not mean anything._ _Keep telling yourself that, Lois. It keeps everything simple and easy going_. Lois' thoughts were rambling. She decided to play along.

"Smallville, it's fine, I wanted to come. Let's go."

##

They arrived at the restaurant, had a delicious dinner, and talked about everything. They were both amazed at how easy it was to ignore those inner thoughts about 'other things' and just enjoy each other's company.

But, the elephant in the room couldn't be ignored.

"Lois, I asked you out because I wanted to clear the air, set things straight between us. When we almost kissed..."

"Clark, don't go there. It's too painful."

"I know, but Lois, we need to get past it." He paused. "I was a fool."

She looked at him after that, daring to hope. _Stop it, Lois. He always has an excuse for his actions. Don't believe anything he says._

"It was over for Lana and me a long time ago," he said. "We both refused to accept that. Love is nurturing, kind and uplifting. I know, because I witnessed that kind of love my entire life. I have no excuses, but I wanted you to know that it's over between us."

"I want to believe that. You don't know how much." She looked into his eyes, wanting desperately to believe him. "Smallville, I don't know…"

"Lois, listen to me. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the past, all the mixed signals. All the 'maybe we should, maybe we shouldn't'. It was wrong of me, especially when things weren't settled between Lana and me." He took her hand. "You do believe me, don't you?"

She took a deep breath, stared at him, trying to look through all the words, hoping to see the truth. It was a risk, giving your heart to someone, and Lois wasn't afraid of anything.

"Yes, Clark, I believe you."

Clark released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled. She squeezed his hand.

##

They arrived back at her apartment, very happy with the way their 'first date' turned out, very happy indeed.

"Would you like to come in, Smallville … just for a minute?"

Clark gulped. _Should I go in? Should I leave?_

##

A/N: Good question, Clark…! I have no idea what he should do. We'll see what the Muses come up with! Thanks for reading.


	4. Something Different

Chapter 4 – Something Different

_Previously:_

"Would you like to come in, Smallville? Just for a minute?"

Clark gulped. _Should he go in? Should he leave?_

##

"Lois, are you sure? I mean, aren't you tired? It's been a long day." Clark wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

"No, I'm not tired. Come on, it's just coffee… right?" Lois could not resist that little jibe.

Clark chuckled, shook his head, and followed Lois inside. Now, at second glance, he looked around her place, and thought, _wow, this really is a nice place. _There was a living room, a small balcony that he could see, a small dining table, a nice galley kitchen, and a hallway leading to the bedroom. The colors were neutral, which created a very nice cozy apartment.

Clark cleared his throat. "Um, Lois, need any help with the coffee?"

"Nope, almost done and here we are." Lois walked back into the living room, Clark sat down on the sofa, and Lois joined him there with two cups of coffee. "Cheers." Lois held up her cup, and Clark touched hers and took a sip.

"Ahh," Clark said. "Thanks, Lois."

"You're welcome."

Ok, now Clark was getting worried. Lois was still on this 'nice' kick and it was driving him batty. So, he decided to call her on it.

"Lois, what's wrong? Why haven't you chewed me out or cracked on me about my clothes, my tie or anything? I'm going crazy here."

"Clark, I don't know what you mean."

Clark could see he'd said something wrong, but what? Lois' walls were going up. He could see it in her posture, in the way she wasn't looking at him. Oh, no, he couldn't let that happen. Our date was great, and I'm not going to let it end this way.

"Lois, look at me… please."

She looked at him, and what he saw in her eyes, turned his heart over. What was it? What had he done to put that look on her face?

"Lois, please talk to me. What is it?"

Lois stood up and began to pace. "Do you want to know what's wrong? Do you really?"

"Yes, I do. Please tell me."

"Ok, then…. I hate this." She stretched out her arms, and pointed to the two of them.

"What do you mean, you hate this? Do you mean us?" Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought they were getting along fine, well, except for the non-barbs and cracks. He missed them, but it was nice for a while, wasn't it?

Lois wasn't making herself clear. "No, Clark, not us, exactly. It's just, I don't know. This isn't us. It's different between us now."

_Oh_, Clark thought, _so that's it._ He sighed. _ I think I understand now. She's afraid everything will change. We won't be the 'Lois and Clark' that she's known for nearly five years, but we'd be a couple now. _ It is a daunting thought, but he had every confidence that they could face this and move forward.

Clark stood up, took Lois' hands in his, brought her back to the sofa and sat her down.

"Lois, I understand, I do. This is a big step for us. I mean, we've known each other forever it seems. We lived together, we now work together everyday, but this, you and me, together, yeah, that's different."

He touched her cheek. She leaned into his palm. He kissed her cheek, her nose, then her mouth. Lois sighed and kissed him back. She wanted so much to believe they could make this work. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clark couldn't think of a better way to show her that they could do this, make it work. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes_. _ He could stare at them forever, and never tire of it.

"Lois, I know it will be hard, but hey… Lois and Clark… we can handle this. It will be tough, I know, but as long as we talk about whatever is bothering us, and not let it eat us up, or cause problems, then, hey, nothing is impossible. So, are you with me?"

"But Clark ..."

"No buts, Lois."

"Alright, aren't we the taskmaster," Lois deadpanned.

Clark laughed. "Now that's my Lois!"

He kissed her again. Then, he stood up to leave.

Lois grabbed his hand. "You're leaving?"

Clark gulped again. "Yeah, it really is late. I'll let you get some rest."

Always the gentleman. Her sweet, kind, incredibly handsome… 'boyfriend'? She still couldn't wrap her mind around that thought. Maybe it is late.

"Alright, Clark."

She walked him to the door. A moment of awkward silence briefly followed and then Clark pulled her to him, and kissed her hard and quick!

"Night, Lois."

"Night, Clark."

##

A/N: No way was Clark going to spend the night, guys. It's their first date! I cut Clark some slack too, no emergency rescues. The guy deserves it.


	5. A Decision Made

Chapter 5 – A Decision Made

_Previously:_

She walked him to the door. A moment of awkward silence briefly followed and then Clark pulled her to him, and kissed her hard and quick!

"Night, Lois."

"Night, Clark."

##

_Three months later._

Clark was in the loft thinking about the past few months, and wondering if it was all a dream or something his mind conjured up to tempt him. He looked up from his musings when he heard a car coming up the drive. It was Chloe.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hey, Chloe. What brings you out here?"

"Where's your other half?"

Clark blinked. "Oh, you mean Lois. She's at home." _Now why would Chloe say that? We haven't been dating that long. My other half? Hmmm..._

Chloe could see Clark was spacing out. "Earth to Clark."

"Sorry, Chloe, what did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing, just how are things with you and Lois?"

Clark got this far off look on his face thinking about how to answer her. "Things are ... great, fantastic, actually. But ..."

"But, what?"

"We.. umm, haven't... you know."

It took Chloe a moment before she knew what her best friend meant. "Oh, I see."

Clark took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I've been thinking a lot lately, trying to come up with reasons why I shouldn't tell Lois my secret." He glanced at Chloe to see her reaction.

"Clark, I seem to recall a certain conversation not too long ago. Do I need to quote you?"

"No, I remember what I said, but everything's different now. I can't keep lying to her, running off, leaving her at a moment's notice. It's happened more times than I care to think about, and Lois is ... Lois. She's getting suspicious. But that's not the only reason I want her to know. I need her in my life. I just hope she feels the same way. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand, Clark, I do." She looked at him closely. "You care for her, don't you?"

"Yes, Chloe I do, very much." He tried to explain to Chloe why he had made this decision. "I have no more choice in the matter. It's not right that I'm hiding this other part of myself, a very important part. I knew this day would come when I asked her out on a date, and she said yes. Thinking back on it now, it was my way of keeping her in my life, you know, close to me. I must have known on some unconscious level, but at the time, I just went with what I was feeling. Was I wrong to do that? Was it selfish of me?"

"Of course not. You don't have a selfish bone in your body. I'm sure Lois will understand your reasons." Clark wasn't facing her, so he couldn't see Chloe's fingers crossed behind her back. "Anyway, I wish you the best of luck telling her everything. Clark, you are going to tell her everything, right?"

"Yes, she deserves to know everything. No more secrets."

"Well, you've obviously made up your mind. I can't talk you out of it?"

"No, not this time."

"Ok, I'll head back to town. Call me if you need an ear. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Chloe, and thanks."

"Sure, bye Clark."

The next day, Clark made a date with Lois. He decided he would bring her back to the farm where he would tell her everything, explain why he kept this from her all these years, and why he had to tell her now.

Oh, boy, this is it. He just hoped she didn't kill him.

##

That night at the farm, they were sitting on the front porch enjoying the lovely spring evening.

Lois stared up at the stars, thinking about the past few months and how happy she was. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it Smallville?"

Clark wasn't looking at the stars. "Yeah, beautiful."

"I meant the sky, silly."

"Oh, yeah, it is." Clark gathered his courage. "Lois, these past few months have been the best months of my life."

"Clark, you're such a romantic. One of the many things I ... um, like about you."

Clark smiled. He knew exactly what she meant to say. It encouraged him. He took her hands in his. "Lois, first of all, I want you to know why we... why I haven't ... you know, made a move on you."

"Clark, you don't have to explain. We talked about this, remember? We decided to take things slow, and I agreed."

"Yes, it was a good idea at the time, but now."

"Now..?"

"Now, I want you to know there's another reason why I wanted to wait. It has everything to do with the way I feel about you, and the person I am inside." He pointed to his heart.

"Clark, I don't understand. What other reason could there be for you not wanting to have sex with me?" Then, a terrible feeling came over her. "Stop, don't say another word."

##

A/N: Sorry for the evil cliffie! Do you have any comments, thoughts!?


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6 - Confessions

_Previously:_

"Now, I want you to know there's another reason why I wanted to wait. It has everything to do with the way I feel about you, and the person I am inside." He pointed to his heart.

"Clark, I don't understand. What other reason could there be for you not wanting to have sex with me?" Then, a terrible feeling came cover her. "Stop, don't say another word."

##

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. She stood up and put as much distance between her and Clark as she could. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Lois hated to ask this question, but she had to know. "Is she back?"

Clark had no idea who she meant. "Who?"

"You know who." _He knows exactly who I mean_, Lois thought.

Clark couldn't believe it. This cannot be happening, not now. "No, Lois, this has nothing to do with her. Please, just let me explain."

"I can't believe I let myself get sucked back in again."

Clark had to get her to listen to him. This was not turning out at all the way he had planned.

"Lois, I promise. This is about you and me, no one else. Please believe me."

"Why, Clark? Give me one good reason why I should believe you again."

"Because...." Clark paused slightly. "I love you."

That got her attention. "You love me?" Lois asked, shocked at what she just heard.

"Yes, very much."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"Well, you really know how to blindside a girl."

"Lois, I've wanted to tell you for a while now. It's been on my mind a lot lately. I love you." He couldn't stop saying it. It felt amazing, and so right. He could see she was blindsided, no question about that, but she must have had some idea. "You aren't totally surprised, are you?"

"No, I suspected it." _Hoped and prayed for it_, she thought. "It's just not the same as actually hearing the words."

"Lois, can I ask you something?" _Maybe she'll tell me the truth this time_, he thought.

"Ok."

"It's about the lie detector."

"Oh, that. It was faulty."

"Lo... is!"

"Ok, ok, it wasn't faulty." Lois couldn't think of a reason not to tell him the truth.

"But, I don't understand. Why did you talk your way out of it? I could see in the elevator that you wanted a way out."

"Smallville, come on. You weren't ready to hear it, and I wasn't ready to tell you. I could see it in your face when you were asked if you loved me. Am I right?"

"I suppose."

"I know I'm right, Clark. Anyway, you risked your life for me, came for me. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't." She looked away then, trying to hide her face.

"Lois, look at me." He touched her chin made her look at him. "There's no lie detector around now."

Lois looked at him, really looked at him. There, right there, in his eyes. How could she have doubted it? "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois."

"I love you, too."

They came into each others arms then, holding on for dear life. Clark never thought this could happen, and he would find someone to love him, just him. Lois was holding tight to the one man who really understood her, needed her, and still wanted her even with all of her flaws.

They kissed each other then, and in that kiss was a promise of so many things, a bright future with promise. Clark pulled back and smiled. He had more to say and she wondered what it could be.

"Lois, I have to tell you something, and I want you to understand that it's something I've wanted to tell you, but there never seemed to be a right time."

Lois was really curious now. What could it be? "Clark, what is it? You can tell me anything."

He took her hands in his, and brought her back to the porch swing. He knew this was going to be a shock. "Here, come and sit down."

Lois braced herself for the bad news. She was worried now.

"Let me start at the beginning. I'm not from around here, not from this planet actually. I was born on a planet called Krypton. My parents sent me here when the planet exploded."

"Clark, you can't be making this up, can you? It's all so incredible." The things he was saying sounded like some science fiction fantasy, only it's Clark's story.

"It's all true, Lois. My Mom and Dad found me and adopted me. My real name is Kal-El. Due to the yellow sun, I have powers beyond those of mortal men. I have x-ray vision, super strength, super breath, and I'm very fast, faster than the speed of sound actually, and ... I'm the Red-Blue-Blur."

Lois was trying to come to grips with everything Clark had just said.All of a sudden, things were starting to fall into place about him. The strange things that always seemed to happen, and when he suddenly appeared to save the day. _Oh my god. It's true_, she thought_. Clark was the Red Blue Blur. Why didn't I see this? I must have been blind, and I call myself a reporter. _Then, it hit her. All those excuses and disappearances that's what he was doing.

"Smallville, my Smallville... is a hero." She touched his cheek amazed by everything he had just told her. "It's all true, isn't it?"

"Yes, Lois, it's true." Clark took her hand from his cheek and held it. "I help people when I can. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I do it because I can. I have these abilities. They're a part of who I am. When I was growing up, all I wanted was to be rid of them, to be normal, just like everyone else. But I'm not, Lois. I was sent here for a reason. My Kryptonian dad told me that, but I didn't understand, not for a long time, but I do now."

"But you look like a normal guy. You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, Lois, I'm normal. I have feelings and desires just like any man, but I've never had sex with a woman normally."

"But, Lana, you and she never..."

"I'd lost my powers, and she, well, she became strong and powerful like me, so there was no danger of us being together. It would be different with us, Lois. I'd have my powers and you, well, you're an earth woman, and I'm a Kryptonian male. I don't know what would happen if we were to have sex normally."

"I'm not worried." Lois had total faith in him. Why couldn't he see that?

"You're not?" Why would she risk her life to be with him like that? I can't let her do it.

"No, I'm not. Clark, we can make this work. It's something that I want, and I know you want it too. I have faith you won't hurt me."

She was one amazing woman, but Clark wouldn't hurt her, not if it was within his power. "Lois, I can't ask you to do it. So, I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"What did you just say?" Lois was shocked. He did not just say what I think he said.

##

A/N: Oh, oh, we'll see what happens next. Do you have any thoughts or comments? Thanks for reading.


	7. Looking for Answers

Chapter 7 – Looking for Answers

_Previously:_

She was one amazing woman, but Clark wouldn't hurt her, not if it was within his power. "Lois, I can't ask you to do it. So, I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"What did you just say?" Lois was shocked. He did not just say what I think he said.

##

What did you just say?" Lois was shocked, truly shocked.

"I said..." Clark tried to explain, but Lois cut him off.

"I heard what you said. That is the most _ridiculous_ thing you have ever said to me, Smallville, and you have had your fair share." Lois couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing.

"But, Lois." She must know I'm doing this for her own good, to protect her. She cut him off again.

"Clark, we're not breaking up, ok. You can just get that thought right out of your head. We'll figure this out together."

"I don't see how we can. I don't see any answers. Believe me, I've thought about this." I have to make her see reason.

"Well, if we put our heads together, we can come up with a solution." There must be a way to make this work.

"Wait, maybe..." This may be worst idea ever, but it may just be a miracle for them.

"Maybe, what? What are you thinking?" Lois hopefully asked.

Clark really did not want to go this route, but it might be their only hope. "We could ask someone to help, someone who knows about our unique problem."

"And who in the world would that be?" _I don't know if I want to talk about this with a stranger_, Lois thought_._

"Actually, it's my Kryptonian father, Jor-El. He's an AI in an ice fortress in the Arctic."

"Oh, an AI? But, wait a minute, an ice fortress? Do you mean...?"

"Yes, Lois, you were there before." There was no point in keeping it from her any longer.

"That was real? It wasn't heaven? But Clark, you lead me to believe that it was true. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" _How many other half-truths are out there_, she wondered.

"Lois, there was a lot going on at the time. You and my mother had almost died, the city was in shambles, and it just wasn't the right time."

"Clark, that was years ago, but looking back, there must have been many times when you wanted to tell me, but you couldn't because you felt you couldn't trust me. Am I right?"

"Trust had nothing to do with it. My secret is dangerous, and people have actually died because of it. I couldn't let that happen to you, so I told myself I wanted to protect you. I've always wanted to protect you. Looking back, those feelings were pushed way down, until there came a time when I just couldn't ignore them anymore. And besides, there are only a handful of people who know the truth besides my parents. Chloe, Lana, Oliver, and a few other people you may know." Clark cleared his throat, not liking the direction of this conversation at all.

Lois did not like any of this, but she supposed Clark had his reasons, and considering all that he had told her about how he had come here from another world, the fewer people who knew the truth, the better. It just hurt to think he hadn't trusted her enough, even though they are friends, very good friends.

When Lois had not said a word for a while, which was uncharacteristic of her, Clark asked, "Lois, are you mad?" He really hated lying to her, but he had to protect her. He had no other choice.

She could see he regretted those decisions, and he really did not want her to be hurt. She had lost count of the many times he had come for her, and the times when she might not have even known it was him saving her. How could she be mad? "No, Clark, I'm not mad." She could see how relieved he was.

Clark was so relieved. He could see how much she wanted to believe him. He hugged and kissed her. "Lois, believe me, from now on, I will tell you everything. I don't want any more secrets between us, all right?"

"Okay, Clark, no more secrets." Lois hoped Clark would keep his word.

"Good, now, back to what I was saying about my father, Jor-El. He may be the only one who has answers for us. It's worth a try, and there is a way for you to come with me, too." I really hope Jor-El behaves himself.

"You mean I can actually travel to the Arctic?" Clark must be kidding.

"Yes, we can be there in mere seconds."

"Really, how?" This is impossible. The Arctic must be thousands of miles away.

"Through caves located here in Smallville. You see, there's a special key I have that will enable us to be transported there. All you have to do is dress warm, very warm."

##

Lois could not believe her eyes. _This place is actually real._ She was standing in Clark's Fortress of Solitude, waiting to speak to his father, Jor-El, an AI from Krypton. _It's all so unbelievable_, Lois thought. Clark told her about his tenuous relationship with his father. Lois just hoped bringing her there wouldn't make things worse. _I really hope he can help us._

Clark called out his Father's name. "Jor-El?"

"My son," Jor-El responded.

"Father, I have brought with me a very special earth woman. Her name is."

"I know of Lois Lane."

_How could he know of Lois?_ _Well, she had been here before_. "She means everything to me, Father. We have a question to ask. We want to know if it would be safe for us to consummate our relationship."

"I see no reason why that would be a problem, but it would not be possible for you to produce offspring if that is your intention."

"Well, we hadn't thought about that," Clark said. He glanced at Lois. _She was very pale. __Maybe it was from the cold_, he thought. "Father, I have one more question. How do you know Lois?"

"Lois Lane is your true mate, Kal-El."

Clark was shocked speechless. Lois paled even more. They stared at each other.

"It is true, Kal-El," Jor-El said. "When do you plan to marry Lois Lane, Kal-El?"

"Married?" Clark and Lois both spoke at the same time. Clark hated explaining things like this to Jor-El. "We haven't talked about marriage yet. Things are different here on Earth. There are many months of courtship and dating. Then if the couple want to get married, there's an engagement. It's a long process."

"Kal-El, there is no need for any of that," Jor-El said. "Lois Lane is your mate for life. Marry her."

_Alright_, Clark thought. _It's time to go_. "Thank you for your help, Jor-El," Clark said. "We have to leave now."

Lois managed to find her voice. "Thank you, Jor-El."

"Goodbye, Kal-El and Lois."

"Goodbye, Father" Clark said.

##

"Well, that was interesting," Clark said after the revelation his father made.

"Yes, it was."

"Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go home."

##

A/N: This chapter gave me fits. I thought of Lara helping them, but I didn't think she would have been as abrupt. I wanted to stir things up between them, and make them think of their future. So, tell me what you think.


	8. A Glimpse of Their Future

A/N: The rating for this story has been changed to M.

Chapter 8 – A Glimpse of Their Future

_Previously:_

"Well, that was interesting," Clark said after the revelation his father made.

"Yes, it was."

"Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go home."

##

Lois and Clark arrived back at Lois' apartment, both of them mentally exhausted from all that Jor-El had said. Clark wanted to talk about it, but Lois was not receptive to the idea.

All Lois kept hearing in her mind were those words ... _true mate, married, no offspring, no offspring, no offspring._ The words kept ringing in her head.

"Lois, can I come in for a few minutes?" Clark was so worried about her. She hadn't said two words to him all the way back from the farm.

"Clark, I'm really tired." All Lois wanted to do was sleep.

"It's important. I won't stay long." Clark hated seeing her like this.

"Alright, just for a minute."

Clark helped her get situated on the sofa. "I'll get you some milk. It will help you sleep."

Lois laid down on the sofa, and closed her eyes for a few moments.

Clark felt terrible. He could not believe all those things his father had said. Now, Lois was upset and confused. He should have known something like this would happen. Jor-El was not known for his tact. At the time, he felt he had to at least try to find a solution. He just wished there had been another way.

"Lois, here's your milk." She sat up, took a small sip, and looked at Clark. Lois could see pity on his face, and she couldn't decide who was in more pain, him or her, and it tore her up inside. She immediately burst into tears.

He took the cup from her, picked her up, and sat her on his lap. He held her tight, kissing her temple and rubbing her back. "It's ok, honey, shush, don't cry. It's ok."

"Clark, all those things he said. Do you believe all of that, especially about us not being able to have kids?" She couldn't get those words out of her mind. Was it really true?

"Lois, my father is an AI. He deals with facts and figures, not people and emotions. He doesn't know me, not really, and he surely doesn't know you. I've learned that I have to make my own fate, my own life. He can't control that, and he can't control us. I believe one thing he said, though, about us being able to consummate our relationship, but that's all I believe."

"But children, Clark. You would be an amazing father." She could practically see it in her mind's eye. Now, it seems it was too much to hope for.

"You know, Lois, ever since I found out who I was, where I came from, I thought I would be all alone in the world. But having you in my life has brought me such joy and happiness, that anything more than that would be a blessing and a gift."

"Oh, Clark." She pulled him close. Lois was thinking about her own life. "I never really thought I would ever have kids, but hearing Jor-El say it like that, so cold and impersonal, was jarring and it brought it all home for me. No kids. It threw me, that's all."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Don't think about it anymore, ok? Everything's going to be alright. Here, let me help you get to bed, you can rest, and we can talk in the morning."

"Clark, don't go." Lois couldn't bear to be alone, not now.

"I'll be on the sofa. I'll be right here."

"Clark, this sofa is barely big enough for me, and it's not very comfortable. Come to bed."

"Lois."

"To sleep, that's all. I'm worn out." She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Well, I guess it will be alright." Clark helped Lois into bed. He could see exhausted she was. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Clark, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. _He should have realized how upset Lois was. She just needed to rest. She would be alright in the morning. Thank goodness, it was quiet tonight_. _I couldn't leave her_.

Lois started mumbling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, and calling his name.

Suddenly, Lois bolted up from the bed, and screamed his name.

"Lois, it's ok. I'm here." He pulled her into his arms, trying to sooth and reassure her.

"Clark, oh Clark. It was awful. I was back at the fortress, but I couldn't see you anywhere. I looked everywhere for you. I called your name, but no words came out of my mouth, and it was so cold." She was shivering. "I'm so cold, and I can't stop shaking." Lois couldn't remember ever feeling this way, like she would never be warm again. But then, she remembered another time. _I was locked in a food storage locker with Jimmy, and I thought we were going to die. Then, I remember waking up and I was warm again. It was a strange memory, and Jimmy couldn't tell me what happened either. Could Clark have saved me then?_

"Lois, it was only a dream. You're safe now. Here, I've got you." Clark was worried about her. "Here are some more blankets."

"Clark, hold me close. I never realized how warm you are."

"Lois." Having her so close was doing things to him.

"Umm, that's better." Lois didn't realize she was half asleep. Clark's face was so close to hers. _He takes such good care of me, _Lois thought_. What would I do without him?_

Clark realized she wasn't fully awake. She doesn't know what she's saying. Then, Lois looked at him. Their gazes locked. He couldn't resist her. He leaned down and placed his lips gently over hers, kissing her with passion he never knew existed. He pulled her closer, causing Lois to moan into his mouth, and their tongues danced around each other. He ran his hands up and down her back. Her hands were in his hair, on his neck, and around his shoulders. They could not get close enough. Then, Clark gathered himself together, pulled back, took a deep breath, rested his forehead against hers, and looked at her.

_Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong? _Lois was confused.

"Lois, are you sure about this?" He had to ask her to be sure.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled at him.

"Lois, do you have any condoms?"

"I'm on the pill, Clark."

"Oh, ok." He kissed her again, and he couldn't help himself, she felt so good in his arms. He wanted her, all of her. _I'll take this slow and easy. I can't lose control, and I don't want to hurt her_. But, he felt like a starving man. He drank deeply of her desire, filling him up. Lois made him feel as if he were larger than life, and capable of saving the world. He had to get closer. He deepened their kisses, exploring the warm cavern of her mouth. A fire leapt to life between them. Clothes were removed, limbs entwined, and their kisses and caresses were becoming frantic.

Lois surrendered to his touch. _How could the most powerful man in the world be so gentle and caring?_ _He was doing such wonderful things to me._ Then, with a cry, Clark finally lost what little control he had. Lois screamed his name and shattered in his arms. It was heaven on earth. He pulled her close to his chest and they both fell asleep.

##

The next morning Lois awoke to an empty bed. "Clark? Clark, are you here?" And then she realized, _maybe he had to leave for an emergency_. She sighed. _Well, it's early, I can get another hour of sleep._

"Wake up, sleepy-head." Clark entered the bedroom feeling like he could accomplish anything.

"Clark, there you are. Where were you, and what have you been up to?" Lois could see he was up to something. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He seemed different somehow.

"Getting some sun. It's good for me, and I was making rounds. How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Clark hoped she didn't regret last night, and prayed he hadn't hurt her.

"I'm fine now. Come here." Lois held up her arms. He came into them, relieved she was alright. They kissed and caressed each other for several moments.

"Lois, are you feeling alright? I mean, after last night." He had to be sure she wasn't hurt.

"Clark, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. Besides, I don't want to talk right now." Lois was trying to kiss him again.

"Lois, I did want to talk to you about something. It's pretty important."

"Now? Clark, your timing sucks."

Clark chuckled. She really was amazing. He kissed her again. "Lois, you may be a little ... sore, so I think we should wait awhile before... you know, before we ... you know."

Lois giggled. "Clark, you're blushing. That's so sweet."

"Lois, come on, we can have a nice breakfast, and I have something important to tell you."

_Oh_, _I could use some good news_, Lois thought.

##

A/N: Am I glad that's done? You bet. Please tell me your thoughts, and thanks for reading.


	9. Memories

Chapter 9 – Memories

_Previously:_

Clark chuckled. She really was amazing. He kissed her again. "Lois, you may be a little ... sore, so I think we should wait awhile before... you know, before we ... you know."

Lois giggled. "Clark, you're blushing. That's so sweet."

"Lois, come on, we can have a nice breakfast, and I have something important to tell you."

_Oh_, _I could use some good news_,Lois thought.

##

Clark had prepared this incredible breakfast for them, including omelets, fruit, bacon, juice, and coffee, they both sat down to eat. _I could definitely get used to this_, Clark thought_._ He smiled at her. She had a mouth full of food. "Well, how is it?"

"Wow, this is delicious. When did you have time to do all this?" _I had a feeling he was up to something._

"I seem to really enjoy the mornings. It's invigorating."

"Oh, so you're a morning person?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" _Did Lois forget I was raised on a farm_? Clark asked himself.

"Oh, because I'm not. Smallville, we've been dating for months. How could I not know this about you?" Lois mentally smacked herself. _Of course, he was, getting up with the chickens and cows_, Lois thought.

"Lois, it's not important. I'm not going to drag you out of bed, disturb your rest, or anything like that. Well, not to get you 'out' of bed anyway." He chuckled. "Come on, give me some credit."

"Well, I would hope not," she said, and smiled at him. _I'm glad that's settled,_ Lois chuckled to herself.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to take a few minutes and reflect on our past so we can understand how we got to this point."

"Smallville, its way too early in the morning for that kind of conversation, and anyway, most of our past, I would like to forget."

"Come on, Lois, it'll be fun. Remember when we first met?" Clark wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

Lois snickered. "Of course, I remember. How could I forget?"

"You tried so hard not to look at me and failed." Clark couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"It's not funny, Clark. When I first saw you laying there stark naked, I thought you were dead. Then, when you got up, I was thinking..._ good god, what a man._ I mean, you were standing there, completely oblivious to your nakedness, and you asked me my name, for goodness sake. I didn't know what to think. Thinking back on it now, I was just relieved you weren't hurt or worse."

"Well, physically, I was fine, but inside, there was a war going on. I wasn't Clark; that wasn't the real me. You weren't actually talking to me; you were talking to Kal-El."

"Of course I was talking to you. He is you." Clark wasn't making any sense.

"No, it wasn't me, not then. You see, Jor-El and I were having a disagreement, for lack of a better word, and he kind of insisted that I be Kal-El, not Clark."

"That's ridiculous, and it makes no sense. How could he expect you to be two different people in the same body? I cannot believe he thought that would work. Well, after meeting him, maybe it's not so hard to believe he would do that."

"You're right. Jor-El was being unreasonable. So, no, it didn't work. He can't seem to accept the fact that Clark is who I am, and Kal-El is what I can do. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so."

"This is kind of hard to explain. There is something I could tell you that will make it clearer."

"Ok, and what could that be?"

"When I was Kal-El, I flew."

"You flew? You mean, like a bird?" She chuckled. Lois could not believe what she just heard.

"Yes, pretty much." _I can see she doesn't believe me._

"You cannot be serious. A man can't fly."

"I can ... well, Kal-El can."

"Will you please stop talking about yourself in the third person? It's creepy."

"I know, sorry about that. It's really hard to explain. You see, Kal-El is inside me. He's a part of me. I've tried in the past, but I can't ignore that part of myself anymore, and now that I don't have to hide who I am, it's liberating. I've never felt this way before." He looked into her eyes, took her hand and squeezed it. Lois knew that look. It was a look she was becoming very familiar with. "So, I wanted to see if I could fly as ... well, Clark and Kal-El."

Lois stared at Clark as if he had lost his mind. _This has got to be the strangest conversation I have ever had with anyone_, she thought. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, very serious, and I want you to come with me." Lois is a bit of a cynic, so it will be hard for her to believe it unless she sees it for herself.

"Ok, then, well, I think I'm going to need another cup of coffee."

##

After finishing breakfast, they headed to the farm. Lois couldn't remember a time when she was so nervous. She had to figure out a way to talk him out of this. Clark couldn't fly. It was impossible. She glanced at him. He seemed convinced that he could do this. _I suppose I should have more faith in him, but I could not bear it if he were hurt or worse. _He was standing in the loft looking up at the sky.

What was he thinking? He seemed to be in some kind of a trance. Seeing him like that, took her back to one of the many awkward moments between them. _I remember that day after the faulty lie detector test, and what I said to the madman's question ... do you love him? Yes." _Lois shook her head, remembering. _What if I had told him the truth afterwards, that the lie detector wasn't faulty, that I was telling the truth, and that I loved him with all of my heart? No, it wasn't the proper time. He wasn't ready then, but who knows how things would have turned out between us. I guess we'll never know_. _Anyway, it wasn't important because, whenever he looks at me in that special way, my heart knows, and that's the most important thing. _

Clark was looking up at the sky and thinking how lucky he was to have such a smart, beautiful and caring woman in his life. Then, the memories came flooding back. _We were standing on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. I wanted to impress her and to prove to her that I was more than just a 'farm boy' or a 'normal' guy. I'll never forget the look she gave me when I asked her to join me on the ledge looking out over the city. __She looked terrified and exhilarated all at the same time. I pulled her close to my chest, and then I leapt into the sky. I'll remember that moment forever, the way she felt in my arms, the feeling of having her with me at that moment in time. We were flying over Metropolis, high, high into the sky. She never took her eyes off of me. I could feel her trust and acceptance. I remember feeling there was nothing I couldn't do, as long as Lois was within the circle of my arms. All too soon, the flight ended and we were on Oliver's terrace, and all I could think about was kissing her, and making her mine forever_.

"Clark, are you sure about this? I mean, flying is for birds, not people." Lois was still trying to talk him out of it.

Hearing Lois' question pulled him back to the present. He smiled at her. "Lois, everything will be alright. I promise."

"But how can you say that? Exactly how many times have you done this, anyway?" Lois was still skeptical about the entire thing.

"Lois, I'm asking you to trust me. I can do this." What will it take to convince her?

"I trust you, Clark, but ... maybe for this first time, you could maybe, you know, do it by yourself just to be sure? I promise I'll go with you when you get back, ok? Please don't hate me." Lois felt as if she was betraying him in some way.

"Don't be silly. I could never hate you, and I understand completely." It was a lot to ask of anyone, so Clark decided not to push her anymore. "Come on, let's head out to the back pasture. I don't want anyone to see us."

Clark knew deep inside that what he was about to do would take a tremendous leap of faith. Was he ready, could he do it? He also knew that it would change everything, not only for Lois and him, but for the entire world.

##

A/N: It was hard trying to decide which memories to use, but those three stood out for me. What's your favorite Clois moment? Easy question, right? I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Soul Mates, End of Act I

Chapter 10 – Soul Mates

_Previously:_

Clark knew deep inside that what he was about to do would take a tremendous leap of faith. Was he ready, could he do it? He also knew that it would change everything, not only for Lois and him, but for the entire world.

##

They arrived at the back pasture and they were both silent, each thinking of the ramifications of what was about to happen. Clark turned to Lois, took her hands in his and kissed them. Then, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. When he looked into her eyes, he could see how worried she was. He tried to reassure her. "Lois, please don't worry. I'll be fine. Everything will be ok. I want you to believe that."

"I'm trying, Clark. Just please, please be careful." She said a silent prayer for him.

"I will." He touched her cheek. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you, Clark." There was nothing more to say. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him with all her strength.

Clark pulled back and smiled at her, dropped her hands at the last possible moment, and turned to look up at the sky. He took a deep breath, crouched down low to the ground, and then he leapt into the sky. He was flying. The feeling was indescribable. He put his arms out in front of him, balancing his body. He could feel the air currents lifting him higher, he fought for control, and found it. He looked down and he could see Lois waving at him with both arms. He laughed out loud. He twirled around and around, up and down. He was thinking _there's only one thing that would make this perfect, if Lois were here with me._

"Oh my god, he did it." Lois could not believe her own eyes. Clark was flying, actually flying, and from what she could see, really enjoying it. She laughed. She waved her arms hoping he could see her. It was her way of showing him she believed in him, and how happy she was for him. She wouldn't ever doubt him again, not ever.

A few minutes passed, and then she saw him coming towards her. He had his arms out to the sides, floating down right in front of her. He was smiling from ear to ear. She had to admit she'd never seen that expression on his face before. It gave her goose bumps. The second he was on the ground, she launched herself into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Clark twirled her around and around, laughing and crying too.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Lois, look down."

Lois looked down, and realized that they were floating up towards the sky. She clutched him closer. "Clark, we're flying."

"It's ok, I've got you." _She feels so good in my arms, so much better than I could ever have imagined._

"Oh, my god, Clark, this is amazing. It's like a fantasy or something, but it's real, it's really happening."

"Do you believe me now?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, Clark, I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Can you forgive me?" Lois hoped he wouldn't hold it against her.

Clark's answer was to pull her closer and kiss her with everything in him. Lois kissed him back with all the feelings in her heart and soul.

"Lois, maybe we should take this back down to earth." He was getting light-headed.

The way she was feeling, she didn't think they would ever come back down to earth again. "Maybe you're right."

##

The next thing Lois knew they were back at the farm in Clark's bedroom. He was standing a foot away staring at her. It reminded her of the way he had looked at her when she had been standing on the stairs just before Chloe's wedding. Everywhere his eyes touched she burned. He came closer. Then, he touched her hair, running his fingers through the silky strands, his fingers moving over her scalp in a way that sent hot tingles down her spine. Lois closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hands. "Lois, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Lois opened her eyes and what she saw in his face melted her heart. "I have some idea, because I feel the same way. I want you, Clark."

He kissed her then, in a way that was so warm and coaxing that every rational thought vanished from Lois' mind. She was getting light-headed and dizzy, as she clutched at his shirt wanting to get closer. Gradually his mouth shifted away from hers, and he bit softly at her throat. He was murmuring something, and Lois had to concentrate to hear him.

"I have no self-control where you're concerned. Every minute I'm not with you, all I can think about is being close to you like this." He picked her up then, and laid her on the bed. "I need to touch you everywhere."

Lois could not remember ever being so turned on. Clark slowly removed her clothes kissing every inch of her skin that was revealed to him. Lois was squirming on the bed. She needed to be closer to him. She lifted his shirt over his head, and then his trousers and boxers soon joined the rest of their clothes. Clark was staring at her with an intensity that Lois had never seen before. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, down her back, touching her thighs. Lois' hands were anything but still. She loved touching him. He was so smooth and hard. She couldn't hold back the pleading sounds in her throat.

Clark thought the first time they had lain together had been incredible, but this was something else entirely. Lois parted her thighs and Clark stroked her there. She was so warm and ready for him. He thrust into her then, filling her with a low, thick slide. Lois gasped with an effort to accommodate him. Once Clark was inside her, he became gentler, finding a bit of control. His mouth returned to hers, thrusting his tongue inside, even as he pushed deeper, taking more of her than he thought possible. Lois could feel her muscles begin to tighten and strain. She raised her arms and legs to encircle him and pull him closer. Clark quickened his pace and drove her to a piercing climax. Clark leaned down on her, waiting for his breath to return to normal and noted she wasn't moving. "Lois, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Oh," she whispered after a moment. "I think I must have passed out or something."

Clark's heart nearly stopped when he realized Lois must have fainted. He lay down beside her on his back, and pulled her next to him. He didn't know what had come over him. He had never felt that way before. "Lois, you fainted."

"I did?" Lois could not believe she had fainted. _I've heard of this happening, but never dreamed it would ever happen to me. I hit the jackpot with Clark. _Then, she realized he was being very quiet. "Clark, what are you thinking?"

"Lois, I've never been more terrified in my life." Maybe Jor-El was wrong about this.

Lois leaned up her elbow and looked at his face. She laid her hand on his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding. He had been afraid for her. "Clark, I'm fine. The 'little death' happens sometimes. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Yes, I've heard of it, but witnessing it is something else entirely." _Lois is my heart, and if I hurt her in some way, I couldn't live with myself._

"Honey, please don't let this bother you. Everything is fine, I'm alright, and we're going to be fine. Please don't let it get to you." Lois could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He was letting this get to him.

"I can't help it, and you know why." _Maybe we weren't meant to be after all. No, we are meant to be together. I know this in my heart. I have to stop thinking this way, but I'll never forget that feeling of her lying there unresponsive_. Clark shuddered to himself.

"Now, Clark, I don't want to hear any crazy talk about us not being able to do this, because it's only been twice, and you know if anything bad would have happened, it would have happened the first time. Jor-El said there's no reason why we can't do this, and do it often."

Clark chuckled. She really was something else. "Jor-El didn't say anything about how often we could do it."

Lois wanted him to relax and she succeeded. _Maybe I can relax him a little more. _She kissed his cheek, then his ear, then behind his ear, then his throat.

"Lois, what are you doing?" _What am I going to do with her? _Clark wondered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to prove a point. We can do this, Clark. There's nothing wrong with us making love, and nothing is going to happen to me. Here, let me show you what I mean." And then, Lois proceeded to show him exactly what she meant.

Lois was doing things to him that robbed him of all thought, except one. Clark rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck, her ear, and then her mouth. _Two can play at this game_, he thought.

Clark didn't know what he had done to deserve this woman, but she was his, and he thanked God everyday for bringing her into his life.

_End of Act I – "Soul Mates"_

##

A/N: Act II – "A New Life" will begin shortly. Thanks for reading, everyone.


	11. Act II A New Life, Ch 11: Back to Work

Chapter 11 – Back to Work

_Previously:_

Lois was doing things to him that robbed him of all thought, except one. Clark rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck, her ear, and then her mouth. _Two can play at this game_, he thought.

Clark didn't know what he had done to deserve this woman, but she was his and he thanked God everyday for bringing her into his life.

_End of Act I: "Soul Mates"_

##

**Act II: A New Life**

Lois and Clark both realized that the life that they had pictured for themselves looked nothing like this. Lois was 'Miss Independence,' needing no one, living off of her wits and quick thinking, and with a few close family and friends. She felt as though she didn't need anyone, and no one needed her. She never thought she would find that one person who would change everything.

And Clark was an 'intergalactic traveler,' an 'alien,' different from everyone on the planet, destined to be alone in the world, never really belonging, never finding that one special person to spend his life with. Now there was only Lois and Clark, and the life they were building … together.

##

They were headed to the Daily Planet office, ready to face their co-workers, who had no idea that they were a couple. They hadn't told anyone about their status, even Clark's mother didn't know, but they didn't think she would be surprised, and neither would Chloe.

They walked down to the basement trying very hard not to touch each other or make eye contact. They had talked about this, and they had it all figured out. First, no touching, no eye contact for too long a period, and they were to keep everything strictly business while they were at the office. They didn't want the gossipmongers to have a field day with their business.

Clark had his doubts about their 'plan.' Lois was adamant though. He decided to go along with it, and see how it went. He would do his part as best he could. He was a strong person, wasn't he? He could handle this, piece of cake. He glanced at Lois. Clark's mind started rambling. _I'm going to have to talk to her about her 'work clothes.' If we're going to make this work, her outfits will have to change. That skirt, that blouse, and even the way her hair is made up. __Oh, boy, I'm in trouble_. _Stop staring at her! _

"Clark, you're staring at me," Lois whispered sharply.

"What? Oh, sorry, Lois." Clark had a feeling their plan wasn't going to work. He didn't think it would be this hard.

Lois rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Clark, you're going to have to control yourself. I know this is going to be hard, but we can do this."

"Sure, Lois. I was just caught off guard by your … your outfit." You would think Clark would have learned about making those kinds of remarks about Lois and her outfits.

Lois glanced down at herself. "And, what's wrong with my outfit?" He did not just say that.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Clark changed the subject. He cleared his throat. "So, what's on your calendar for today?"

"Well, I am a bit behind on my stories, but they're not too urgent. My editor isn't being too hard on me. I have been pretty busy these past few weeks." She was reading her notes not looking at Clark.

_She can't possibly be referring to that, can she?_ Clark's mind immediately went to their last lovemaking session, and he pulled at his collar, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

Lois looked up at Clark, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was steam coming out of his shirt collar. "Clark, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Isn't it a little warm in here? Maybe we should call maintenance."

"Clark, you're not fine." Lois looked around, then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest supply closet. Luckily no one was in there. She locked the door. "Clark, there's steam coming out of your collar."

"Oh, there is?" Clark didn't feel any different, just very warm.

"Yes, there is. Are you sick or something?" This is really strange. She thought he couldn't get sick.

"No, I feel fine, just a little hot. We need to talk to maintenance about the temperature in this office." Clark tried to cover up what had just happened.

Lois looked at him closely, and it seemed as if the steam had stopped. She hoped it was nothing serious, but with Clark's origins, you could never be too sure. "Clark, have you ever seen a doctor, been examined, had your temperature taken, just to see what's normal for you?"

"Lois, my parents wouldn't allow it. Besides, there's no one who would know anything about me, except Jor-El, and I won't subject either of us to that again. I'm fine, I was just thinking about … us, and … you know, and my mind kind of got carried away. I won't let it happen again. I promise."

"Well, alright. But Clark, I'm still worried about you. I think we should find you a doctor, someone we can trust with your secret." Lois just wanted him to be healthy, well, healthy for him.

"Lois, too many people know about me as it is. We can't risk it."

"Haven't you heard of doctor/patient confidentiality? This person will be obligated not to tell anyone about you or any details about your medical history. Please, Clark, do this for me." Lois couldn't help the pleading in her voice, but she could not stress enough how important it was that he take care of himself.

"Well, I suppose I could get a little information from Jor-El. I won't ask him about us or our relationship, just about my physiology. Will that make you happy?" He couldn't deny her anything.

"Yes, very much. Now, come here." Lois grabbed him by his tie and tried to pull him towards her.

Clark backed up, and he immediately hit a wall. "Now, Lois, we can't do any of that here, remember?"

"Clark, it's just a kiss." _Oh, well, our 'plan' lasted all of five minutes. He shouldn't be so irresistible_, Lois thought_. _She kissed him, he kissed her back. Things were starting to heat up.

Then, someone jiggled the door knob. A voice called, "Is anyone in there?"

They jumped apart, almost knocking over some boxes that were stacked against the wall. Lois had to bite her tongue to keep from letting out a string of curses. Clark straightened his tie and smoothed his hair. Lois straightened her blouse and hair, then she opened the door.

It was Diane, the biggest gossip in the office. Lois couldn't believe her luck. "Sorry, we didn't find what we were looking for. It's all yours," Lois said.

Clark just sighed and followed Lois to their desks. Their 'plan' wasn't going work, not at all. Could anything else happen?

##

A/N: They are so cute!! They so deserve a little fun. Thanks for reading.


	12. Live As One of Them

Chapter 12 – Live As One of Them

_Previously:_

They jumped apart, almost knocking over some boxes that were stacked against the wall. Lois had to bite her tongue to keep from letting out a string of curses. Clark straightened his tie and smoothed his hair. Lois straightened her blouse and hair, then she opened the door.

It was Diane, the biggest gossip in the office. Lois couldn't believe her luck. "Sorry, we didn't find what we were looking for. It's all yours," Lois said.

Clark just sighed and followed Lois to their desks. Their 'plan' wasn't going work, not at all. Could anything else happen?

##

After their near miss in the supply closet, Lois and Clark made a herculean effort to try and stick to their plan. Oh, there were 'special' looks and smiles, but there were no further incidents that day.

Clark gave more thought to Lois' suggestion, about finding a physician he could trust, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He called Oliver Queen and John Jones, and made a few inquiries. It appeared Dr. Emil Hamilton of S.T.A.R. Labs, could be credited with saving the lives of both men, and was also involved with patching up a few members of the Super-Hero Team. Oliver and John had complete trust in Dr. Hamilton. Clark made the decision that he would be a good choice to be his personal physician.

But before he could make that appointment, he had to go to the Fortress and talk to Jor-El. He groaned to himself. He was not looking forward to it. If he could just keep Jor-El on track, and not let the meeting deteriorate into a scolding session, with his father telling him what to do and when to do it, then maybe he could get some answers.

He told Lois of his plans and headed to the Fortress. He had a few questions in mind that he hoped would keep the conversation on the subject at hand. He called to his Father. "Jor-El?"

"Kal-El, Lois," Jor-El said.

Clark sighed_. Here we go again. What is with him? _Clark decided to ignore it.

"Father, I have a few questions about my physiology and my abilities and I was hoping you could help me. I wanted to have a physician examine me, and I need information about myself in order for him to do that."

Jor-El was silent. Clark tried again. "Jor-El?"

"It is time, my son," Jor-El said.

"Time for what, Father." Clark did not like the sound of this.

"It is time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Clark groaned. _Not that speech again. This is so frustrating._ "Father, I have questions that need answers. Will you please listen to me?" Then, Clark felt this unusual warmth, then a bright light came towards him, and then he felt as though he were flying through space. _How is this possible? What is happening to me?_ Then, he heard his Father's voice.

_Come with me, my son, as we break through the bonds of your earthly confinement, traveling through time and space. Your powers will far exceed those of mortal men. It is forbidden for you to interfere with human history, rather let your leadership stir others._

_This year we shall examine the human heart. It is more fragile than we know. As we pass through the flaming portal which is the edge of your own galaxy, we will enter the realm of the Red Krypton sun, the source of your strength and nourishment, and the cause of our eventual destruction. The Planet Krypton, my son, your home as it was._

_By the time we return to the confines of your galaxy, one week will have passed. It is time for you to rejoin your world to serve its collective humanity. Live as one of them, Kal-El, discover where your strength and your power will lead you, but always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage._

_They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son._

Clark awoke lying still for a moment trying to get his bearings. He was back at the Fortress next to the console. Clark's mind was reeling from all the information that was swirling in his brain_. Oh, my head. Was that a headache? How strange. What did Jor-El say … one week had passed? Oh, no, Lois is going to kill me._

##

_I'm going to kill him_, Lois thought for the hundredth time. Lois had gone through the entire spectrum, from wanting to kill him with kryptonite, to wanting to take him in her arms and never let him go, and back to wanting to kill him again. But then there were the nights when she just cried herself to sleep, thinking she might never see him again. She was going crazy. _Where are you, Clark? _

After the first day, she called Oliver and told him where Clark had gone. Of course, Oliver had no idea that Lois knew Clark's secret, but he seemed to take the news rather well. _I'm glad we're still friends, and I can ask him to help when I really need it_, Lois thought. Oliver said he would gather the team and put together a search. She thanked him and asked him to please keep her updated every hour. He seemed genuinely happy for them, and not surprised at all that they were a couple.

She also called Chloe and Martha. Martha had wanted to come to Metropolis, but Lois had told her that everyone was looking for him, and she would call if she heard anything. Chloe had not heard from Clark either. Lois was frantic. She thought of calling the police, but what could she possibly say to them that wouldn't make her sound like a crazy person. _Clark Kent, you just wait until I get my hands on you._ Lois then thought of her answer, and she knew what she would do. _I may never get to hold him again. _Then, the doubts came back, and she broke down again.

Clark arrived at Lois' front door, and he could hear her crying. His heart broke to think he was the cause of it. He hoped she would let him inside, and let him explain. He knocked softly at first, then a little harder. "Lois, I'm back. I'm home. Please open the door."

Lois froze. _Am I dreaming? Is that Clark's voice?_ Lois walked toward the door, not believing her ears. She stood there for a moment staring at the door. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to open it, and there he was standing there. Then she was in his arms, kissing him, running her hands in his hair, over his shoulders, holding his cheeks. She couldn't stop. They were both crying, not believing they were in each other's arms again. Lois spoke first. She was barely able to speak for the sobs. "Oh, Clark, I thought you were dead or hurt, but you're back, you're back."

"Yes, Lois, I'm back. Please don't cry. Everything will be fine now." _I've never seen her like this, and it's all my fault. I have to make it up to her somehow._

Lois pulled back to look at him. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms. "You seem fine. Did you come in contact with kryptonite? Were you unconscious? What happened to you, and why didn't you call me?"

"I'll answer all your questions in a minute. Just let me hold you for a moment more, ok?" He picked her up then, holding her close to his chest, and took her to the bedroom. They lay down on the bed. Lois put her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. Finally, believing the truth, that he was really here, she closed her eyes. Clark pulled her close, and stroked her hair. "Lois, I want to apologize for putting you through all the pain you must have felt at my disappearance. I would never willingly leave you, not if I had a choice. You do believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, Clark, I believe you, but I was so worried about you. What happened?"

Then Clark told her everything. He told her what happened at the Fortress, what Jor-El did to him, and how his future, their future would be forever changed.

##

After listening to Clark's story about what happened at the Fortress, Lois couldn't help but wonder if he had made any decisions about what to do with all that knowledge.

"Lois, I've been thinking about what to do with everything Jor-El told me, and what this could mean for us. Jor-El had his reasons for doing what he did to me, and I now know what those reasons are."

Lois shook her head. _Can he read my mind_? _I was thinking that exact same thing._ He's amazing. She smiled at him.

"What's that smile about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Go on, tell me what you were thinking."

"I made a lot of wrong assumptions about my Kryptonian father. Everything he's ever done has led me to this point in my life. He doesn't want me to conquer earth, like I once believed. He wants me to protect it, and all of its inhabitants."

"Wow! That sounds like a full-time job." _Where do I fit in?_ Lois asked herself.

He sat up then, pulled her up next to him, and turned Lois to face him. He touched her cheek. "Lois, I won't sit here and tell you that it won't be a challenge for both of us, because it will. Remember though, I am Clark, and that will never change. I can't do what I do all the time, 24-7. It wouldn't be fair to you, and to what we're trying to build. I have my priorities straight, honey. I love you and you're a part of me. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Clark, so very much." _It was like he could sense what I was feeling._

He pulled her to him and kissed her, trying to convey how much she meant to him, and that he wanted her in his life forever. They looked into each other's eyes, both realizing that they both needed this reassurance and closeness more than ever.

"Clark, make love to me." She needed him so much right now.

"You don't have to ask." He touched her cheek, then her nose, her chin, and finally her throat. Lois was everything to him. He didn't know why it took him so long to realize it. So much time lost. There was no point in dwelling on the past. The future was now, and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

Lois arched her back wanting him to touch her and kiss her everywhere. He was always so considerate of her and her feelings. She thought her heart would burst with the pure joy she was feeling being in his arms again. When she thought of the past week, and how much pain she had gone through, she didn't think she could go on without him. If anything ever happened to him, she didn't want to even think about it.

Clark wanted to go slow, but he knew that Lois was hurting inside, after he left her without a word. The pain she must have felt, he didn't want to think about it. We can put it all behind us, because the only thing important now is being together like this.

Lois couldn't get close enough to him. She stroked his back, his arms, down to his strong buttocks and powerful thighs. _He was so warm and beautiful, yes, beautiful. He had the body of an Adonis, yet he didn't even know the effect he had on women._ Then, she couldn't think of anything else. Lois was moaning deep in her throat. "Clark, please."

Clark pulled her tight against him, and suddenly they were kissing desperately, both wishing they could stop time and keep this quiet, private moment together. "You know that distance can't really part us, Lois … my heart." His lips covered her mouth hungrily and her blouse fell open as his fingers moved lightly over her bra, removing it. He touched her breasts and nipples, moving down her belly, and into the little hollow where her thighs met hidden places. She groaned as he found that she was moist and ready for him. "You don't have to do anything tonight. Just let me hold you … touch you … discover some of the things that please you."

Lois closed her eyes as she felt Clark remove all of her clothes. "Clark, will it always be like this between us?" Lois asked softly. "Oh, yes, don't ever doubt it," Clark said. "Here, let me pleasure you." He continued to murmur to her, while he kissed and caressed his way down her body. And then his mouth found her. The sight of his dark head between her thighs was a jolt to her senses. The room blurred around them. All she could do was surrender to his demanding mouth, until finally it became too much to bear, and she felt her hips rise of their own accord, as heat moved through her limbs. Her thighs were limp, as he pushed them wide apart, as he entered her, coming home at last. When Clark touched her, when he was within her, when his arms were around her, there was no world outside. There was only them and the sweet moments only they shared.

Content, Lois curled up in the curve of his arm, resting her knee over his muscled thigh.

Clark's fingers stroked and smoothed her hair. It was moments like this that endured him, strengthened him, and enabled him to face the world again, with all its pain and suffering. It was with great effort that he tried to put it from his mind everyday.

"Clark, are you awake?"

"Um, umm."

Lois was thinking about the pain of their separation, it was still so fresh in her mind. "Clark, I've never been so afraid."

"I know. Lois, please put it out of your mind, alright. Everything will be fine. Try and get some sleep." He pulled her closer to his chest, holding her tight.

Lois closed her eyes, hoping her dreams would be peaceful once again.

##

A/N: I took a few of liberties with Jor-El's speech. A week seemed to work for this AU story. I wanted Clark away for a while. So, you've waited long enough, dear readers. Next chapter: Superman! Thanks for reading.


	13. Superman

Chapter 13 – Superman

_Previously:_

Lois was thinking about the pain of their separation, it was still so fresh in her mind. "Clark, I've never been so afraid."

"I know. Lois, please put it out of your mind, alright. Everything will be fine. Try and get some sleep." He pulled her closer to his chest, holding her tight.

Lois closed her eyes, hoping her dreams would be peaceful once again.

##

It was several days later, and Lois and Clark couldn't stop thinking about everything Jor-El had done, and what had happened at the Fortress. They both realized that in order for Clark to continue to have a life away from the superhero spotlight, he needed to disguise his true self ... Clark Kent. He needed to blend in with everyone else, so that he could have the life that they both wanted and needed. Lois had first suggested that he wear a mask while helping people, but Clark wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to be able to help people without a mask, and wearing one, wouldn't enable him to foster trust.

While going back and forth about it over the last several days, Lois told Clark she would come up with a new name for him, because the 'Red Blue Blur' was not working, and Clark agreed. After several more days of trying to come up with a name, and thinking about more superhero names than she cared to remember, Lois finally came up with the perfect name. It came to her while she was watching a TV monitor of Clark's heroics, and it just happened. It wasn't complicated or drawn out. It was simple and to the point, and she thought Clark would love it.

Clark, on the other hand, was remembering something Jor-El had said to him about their family crest, and being proud of his heritage. Once everyone knew that he was not from earth, they would fear him. It's only natural to fear the unknown, but if by using patriotic 'American' colors on his costume, and not appear threatening in any way, then maybe it wouldn't cause such distrust in him and the things he could do. So many things had gone wrong before. He couldn't let it happen again, not with so much at stake.

_Live as one of them, _Jor-El had said, and he was more convinced than ever that this was the right way to do it. He would tell the world he was an 'intergalactic traveler' from the planet Krypton, the last of his kind, but he was also 'a friend.' He was here to help and they had no reason to fear him. This was really a big step, but it was the right time. He was sure of it. He took a deep breath, truly believing he had made the right decision, and there was no turning back. He didn't have any doubts. Now, about that costume!

##

Lois and Clark called Martha and Chloe to tell them the news together. They were very thrilled and excited for both of them, and they said they were behind them 100%. Everything was falling into place. Lois had a name, which was going to be a surprise. Clark tried to pry it out of her with kisses and tickling, but she would not budge. He trusted her completely, but Clark hoped the name wasn't "The Man of Steel" or something like that. He shuddered at the thought.

When he told Lois about the family crest and showed it to her, her eyes got so big and round, he thought they would pop out of her head.

"Lois, what's wrong? You don't like, do you?" Clark hoped Lois would understand that this was very important to him.

"Clark, I do like it. It's perfect." Lois shook her head. This was truly unbelievable. After adding the El family crest to the front of the suit, it was ready. "Clark, it's ready. Come and try it on," Lois said.

"Lois, don't you think it's a bit ... tight? And I don't know about this cape."

"Clark, it's perfect. It will look amazing when you're flying." Lois tried to keep her eyes on his chest, but she failed miserably ... again.

"Lois, what is it? You're staring at me." _What's wrong now_, he thought.

"Nothing's wrong, Clark." Lois wanted to know what he really thought about the suit. "Well, tell me, do you hate it, love it, or want to burn it? What are you thinking?" She was so anxious for him to like it.

"Well, actually, I like it very much. Where did you learn to sew?" Lois continued to amaze him.

"My Mom taught me. When I was growing up, it was the one thing that I seemed to be good at. I made a lot of my own clothes in high school. Being a military family, we didn't have a lot of money." Lois felt embarrassed at that admission.

Clark touched her cheek. "You did a wonderful job, and the cape ... it's growing on me."

"I had a feeling you would like it. What about the colors? They're not too bright are they?"

"I like the colors. They are bright, but that's good, because people will definitely see me coming."

Lois could not help the way her mind wandered at such an innocent remark. She could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"Lois, what did I say? You're blushing. I've never seen you blush before. It's adorable."

Lois just pulled him into her arms and held him tight, and to hide her face. He had no idea what the women of this world would think once they saw him in all his red and blue glory. Lois couldn't help but chuckle. She kissed him and he kissed her back. _This is different, but nice,_ she thought. _I like it, but we can't do this in public. He can't be romantically linked with anyone, not publicly anyway. Then, he would be fair game ... available._ She frowned, not liking that train of thought at all. _We should talk about this, but not now._ _This has to be the 'strangest' relationship ever_.

"I'm not blushing. I never blush. Anyway, this is important, Clark. Now, I think I know a way for you to live your life as Clark away from the spotlight, and be Kal-El of Krypton to the world." Lois really hoped he got on board with this idea. It really was the only way for this to work.

"I'm all ears," Clark said.

"Well, how about you disguise your face? You could wear glasses, oversized suits, stumble and stutter a bit, and wear your hair differently too. People won't think you're Super ... I mean that you're Kal-El, even though you have similar facial features and are the same height. It will be impossible for people to recognize you as Kal-El. What do you think?"

Clark was having a moment of _déjà vu_. He thought, _she couldn't possibly remember that, could she?_ _But Lois' idea was brilliant, and it may just work. But then he thought of Chloe telling him practically the same thing. How did I get so lucky to have two such smart women in my life?_ "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know," Lois said. They both laughed.

Everything was coming together. When the time was right, after Clark had made his debut, Lois would get the exclusive interview with the intergalactic traveler, an alien from the planet Krypton, who was also 'a friend.' _And then he and I will sit down and have that 'talk,'_ Lois thought.

##

About a week later, Lois was in the bullpen working, and then it happened. All the monitors began picking up stories about a flying man in a red cape, red boots and an impossibly blue and red spandex suit helping people. He was seen all over Metropolis, in California, New York, and even overseas. He was spotted in London, Tokyo, and Italy helping with earthquake victims. He was a very mysterious man: during the rescues he wouldn't speak very much, he would wave and smile, and, after finishing his task, he would be gone.

Somewhere in the world, a man with hard eyes sat watching the television screen, not believing his eyes. There was a man flying around the world rescuing people, and he was thinking to himself that the man looked vaguely familiar.

_This is it_, Lois thought. _Kal-El of Krypton or Superman, as everyone will come to know him, has arrived. _

##

When Lois looked up from her computer screen, and saw Clark coming into the office, adjusting his tie, tripping over his feet, not looking where he was going, and apologizing left and right, she knew that the dual identity just might work. He had been doing this for a while before Superman made his debut, but he doesn't have to overdue it, does he? She chuckled to herself. She just shook her head at him, but she couldn't help but smile. Clark saw her smile, shrugged his shoulders, and smiled back.

As soon as he saw that all his reporters were accounted for, Perry White, editor in chief of the Daily Planet, yelled at the top of his lungs, "emergency meeting, people, conference room A in two minutes. Move it!"

Perry White, the new Editor-in-Chief, had been hired just a few short months ago. He immediately made sweeping changes to the paper, including putting together the best newspaper reporters in the business. He promptly promoted Lois and Clark. He was very impressed with their work. He also added Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, Ron Troupe and Steve Lombard to his team. Then, he paired Lois and Clark as writing partners, feeling their writing styles were mirror images of each other. It looked like it was the best decision he had ever made.

On the conference room table, laid out for everyone to see, were all the afternoon papers from surrounding areas. Once everyone had arrived, Perry got right to the point. "People, we are sitting on top of the story of the century here. Now, which one of my reporters will get the exclusive interview with this 'flying whatchamacallit'? Where did he come from, what's his name, where did he get that suit, does he have a girlfriend? I want the real story on this guy. I want this guy to go with The Daily Planet, like bacon and eggs, franks and beans, death and taxes, politics and corruption."

Clark had to speak up at that. He timidly raised his hand. Clark hoped he didn't regret this.

"What is it, Kent?" Perry didn't have time for this.

"Well, um, I don't think he would lend himself to any cheap promotional schemes, Mr. White."

"And how would you know that, Kent?" Perry sighed. I thought he would be more aggressive, especially since he's so … _different_.

"Um, I don't know, just a first impression." _No way would I be a part of that_, Clark thought_._

"Well anyway, who's talking cheap? I'll make him a partner if I have to. Now, listen to me boys and girls, the one of you who gets it out of him, will wind up with the single most important interview, since, well ... since God talked to Moses. Move it people, what are you standing around here for? Get that interview."

Lois just rolled her eyes at Perry, and chuckled to herself. Then, as she was going through her notes on her pad, she saw something strange. It was a note from Clark. It read … _Meet me on the roof at 8:00 pm tonight_, and he signed it '_A friend_." Lois smiled thinking, _what is he up to?_ Well, we do need to talk about this 'girlfriend' issue. It was starting to get on her nerves. Clark would probably laugh, but he would soon realize she was dead serious about it.

##

The time came for them to meet, and Lois was actually nervous about it. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Maybe, it was because it would be the first time they would be talking out in the open, where people may actually see them together. She would have to keep her hands and wayward eyes off of him. _Oh, boy, this is not going to be easy_, she thought_._ Well, she could look at it as a test for her and for him. He couldn't look at her in 'that way' either. Lois was thinking, and not for the first time_, this has to be the strangest relationship ever._

Lois arrived on the roof at 8:00 pm that night, but Clark wasn't there. She waited for a few minutes, thinking maybe he had an emergency. Then, she felt a breeze, she turned around, and he stood there on the ledge with his arms crossed over his chest trying not to smile.

"You're late." He looked wonderful. She was so proud of him, she thought her heart would burst she was so happy for him.

"Only a few minutes… Ms. Lane." He hopped down from the ledge, surprising her.

_Oh, I get it. Now begins the test_. "I got your note. Thank you for coming … _Superman._"

Clark's eyes widened. "Superman"? He thought about it for a moment. "I like it, Ms. Lane." And then came the devastating smile, and Lois had to steel herself to resist it.

"Superman, there are a few things we need to get straight before we begin the interview." She looked around, hoping no one was watching them from way up there. "You can't smile at me like that," Lois whispered. "It makes it hard for both of us to be indifferent with each other. So, please no smiles and flirty looks, alright?" Lois cleared her throat and gave him a look. "And that also includes other women, if you know what I mean," she whispered.

Clark's eyes widened at that. He cleared his throat. "You don't have to worry, Ms. Lane. There's only one woman in the world for me." But, Clark began to see her point. _I can't be familiar with her or anyone._ _I don't want anyone to get hurt, simply because I was a friend or showed any special interest in them._

"I understand, of course, Ms. Lane." Clark tried to convey what he meant through his eyes, and that he understood what she was trying to say.

"Good. Now, about the interview, there's really no need for it because I have everything I need for the article. Would you like to read it before it's published?"

"I'm familiar with your work. I trust you, Ms. Lane." Clark had every confidence in her.

"Thank you … _Superman_." She had to grit her teeth to keep from smiling at him. "Well, if there's nothing else, your story will be in the next issue of _The Daily Planet_."

"I'll look forward to reading it. Thank you, Ms. Lane. Good night." He hopped up on the ledge, raised his arms in the air, and leaped off the building from fifty stories up.

"Good night." Lois' mouth was on the floor. She snapped it shut fearing flies would enter if she didn't close it. _Wow, I'll never get over seeing that, _she thought.

##

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next up: the final chapter, "A Dream Realized." Thanks for reading.


	14. A Dream Realized

A/N: Well, here we are at the end of the story. I wanted to thank everyone who stuck with me until the end! I hope I didn't bore you too much. *lol* I can't wait for Smallville Season 9 to get here, so Clois can move forward, hopefully, and Clark can find his way. It seems like they took 3 steps forward and 4 steps back in Season 8! I hope it's not more of the same in S9. Anyway, thanks again to my wonderful beta, Hana, who has been with me since Chapter 3! It's been a wild ride, hasn't it, hon?! Ok, then, I hope you like this final chapter, and please R&R. Thanks!

##

Chapter 14 – A Dream Realized

_Previously:_

"Thank you … _Superman_." She had to grit her teeth to keep from smiling at him. "Well, if there's nothing else, your story will be in the next issue of _The Daily Planet_."

"I'll look forward to reading it. Thank you, Ms. Lane. Good night." He hopped up on the ledge, raised his arms in the air, and leaped off the building from fifty stories up.

"Good night." Lois' mouth was on the floor. She snapped it shut fearing flies would enter if she didn't close it. _Wow, I'll never get over seeing that, _she thought.

##

Lois headed back to the bullpen to put the finishing touches on her article. The next morning, she showed it to Perry, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "How in the world did you get this, Lane, and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Now, Perry, I wanted to keep it all to myself. I didn't want any leaks or anything. The story of the century, remember." She hoped Perry didn't see it as not trusting him, because she did.

"Well, I suppose in this one case, I'll let it go." He'll have a talk with her later. Lane was an excellent reporter, but she tended to go out on a limb a lot, getting herself in all kinds of jams, getting hurt, all for the 'story.'

"This is pretty detailed. When did you get the interview?" Perry hoped she wasn't out late at night when she could have gotten hurt or worse.

"He contacted me last night, and I met him on the roof. It was perfectly safe. He even watched over me until I made it home." She thought she saw him in the sky a few times.

"Ok, then. Get out of here so I can read this." _Good job, Lane_, he thought.

"Thanks, Chief." Lois was feeling pretty good, and she could see on Perry's face how proud he was, although he would never say it.

The real story broke the next day. Lois Lane's article, _I Spent the Night with Superman_, was all the rage. The issue sold out in hours. They had to reprint several times to keep up with the demand. Lois Lane, Kal-El, and Superman were on everyone's lips. People began to wonder how Lois Lane was able to get the exclusive interview. Was there something between them? And what did the title of the article mean ... _I Spent the Night with Superman_?

##

Lex Luthor read the article with a sneer on his face. His name was Kal-El, or Superman, an alien from another planet, and he was here on earth, helping people with no thought to himself, wanting no gain, or recognition. It all seems incredible, but here it is in black and white.

What did it all mean, this … Superman appearing now at this particular time, when he was preparing to come back to Metropolis and regain everything that had been lost to him for almost three years? He didn't know, but this Superman would not foil his plans. No one would do that.

##

Later that day, Lois opened her desk drawer and there was another note from Clark, asking for a special date tomorrow night. Lois couldn't help but wonder what this was all about.

The next night, Clark arrived early to pick Lois up. She wasn't ready, but she opened the door anyway. Clark stood there looking like he had stepped out of the pages of _GQ Magazine_, and holding a dozen red roses. _He looked wonderful_, Lois thought, _a feast for my eyes, to be sure. _"Smallville, wow, you look fantastic, and you're early. What's going on? You've been acting weird all day, even for you."

Clark had only one question for her. "Are you hungry?" He needed to keep her guessing so she wouldn't get the hint too soon.

"I can see you're not going to answer my question. Yes, I'm hungry. Where are we going? Wait, before you answer that, would you zip me up, please?"

Clark looked her up and down then. "Lois, you know I really like that dress. Red definitely becomes you." He didn't hesitate this time. He proceeded to zip her up, and couldn't help taking advantage of the view. He moved her hair aside and kissed her throat.

Lois leaned her head to the side to give him better access. Lois sighed. "Oh, you remember it. You don't have a problem with it, do you?" Lois couldn't help herself, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"What do you think? Come here, you." He turned her around, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

She kissed him back, but only for a moment. "Now, Clark, don't start. I'm anxious to see where we're going. Do we have reservations somewhere?" She was getting excited about the evening.

"No, I thought we'd wing it, if you know what I mean." He winked at her.

_I did not just see Clark Kent wink at me_, Lois thought, amazed. _What is up with him tonight?_

##

The next thing she knew they were at the farm, and there on the dining room table was an elaborate dinner for two, with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. There was even soft music playing too.

"Let's eat." Clark set the food on the table, and he helped her to her seat. Clark's heart began to pound. _So far so good_, he thought. "So, do you like it?"

"It's delicious. You know I love Italian." _What is he buttering me up for? _Lois asked herself. "Clark, do you need help with a story or something, because you don't have to go through all of this trouble. All you have to do is ask."

"No, Lois, it's nothing like that. It has nothing to do with work." _This is it_, Clark thought.

"Its bad news isn't it? Clark, please tell me what it is. You're worrying me." What could it be? Then it hit her …_ a special dinner, just the two of us, roses, candles, and even romantic music. He's going to propose to me._ She looked at him then, and she could see it in his eyes.

"Lois." He took her hand. "Yesterday was the second most wonderful day of my life, but meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know how much I love you, don't you?"

Lois' heart was beating so fast, she could barely breathe, but she managed to nod her head, yes.

"Lois ... will you marry me?" Hope and love were clearly written on his face. There was no mistaking it.

Lois' eyes filled with tears. She didn't hesitate. "Yes, Clark, I'll marry you."

Clark was ecstatic. He pulled Lois into his arms, holding her tight. Dinner was forgotten, everything else was forgotten. They came together in a soul searing kiss that lasted for a good while. "Oh, the ring. Do you like it?" He put the ring on her finger. "Lois, were you surprised, even just a little?"

Lois held up the ring admiring it. "Clark, it's beautiful. I love it. And, yes, you had me fooled, but once we got here, I could see you had something up your sleeve, but everything was perfect." She touched his cheek. "I love you, Clark. I'm so happy." Lois couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up again.

"I'm happy too, honey." She looked radiant to him. He picked her up, twirling her around and around.

"Clark, put me down, I'm getting dizzy." They both laughed and laughed, happier than they've ever been.

The Beginning!

##

_Epilogue:_

Lois and Clark were married in just a few short weeks in a lovely ceremony in Smallville, witnessed by family and friends, and a few surprising guests, without their 'costumes.' They traveled to Hawaii for their honeymoon, while the gang looked after everything while Clark was away.

They were in their hotel room, about to fall asleep. Clark lay watching her, still amazed that Lois was his wife. He wanted to enjoy every last second he had with her here … alone. Clark was smart enough to know that any 'alone' time that they could capture from day to day would be cherished by both of them. She snuggled up against him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, as his other hand stroked her arm.

"Lois…" Clark started softly.

"Hmm?" Lois responded, as her fingers made circles across his chest.

"I've been thinking and making a few plans and I wanted to tell you about them." Clark hoped Lois would agree with his plans for them.

"Plans, huh?"

"Well, I spoke to Oliver briefly at the wedding, and he turned me on to a few properties we can look at when we get back. I think one of them will make you very happy." He couldn't wait for her to see this one particular place. It was in a high rise building, looking out over the city, with a huge balcony, for easy access for his other job, and it was close to the Planet.

"Clark, that's wonderful news. I'm glad you took the initiative." She smiled to herself, knowing he was worried about her reaction. Then she thought, _now is as good a time as any_. "Clark, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Lois?"

She took a deep breath. "Clark, I'm pregnant." She watched his face closely, trying to hold back a smile.

"What did you just say?" Clark must have heard her wrong. It couldn't be.

"We're going to have a baby." Lois smiled then, loving the look on Clark's face.

"A baby, we're having a baby. This is incredible news, honey." Clark pulled her to him, holding her tight. He was finding this news unbelievable. "I can't believe it. Weren't you on the pill? Are you sure? When did this happen?" Clark was rambling.

Lois smiled at him, chuckling at his reaction. "Yes, Clark, I'm sure. I took several home pregnancy tests, and I have been a little tired lately. Honey, I know we hadn't talked about this, believing that it couldn't happen, but you were right, and Jor-El was mistaken. Do you remember the week you went missing, and the night you returned from the Fortress?

"Of course I remember that night." He touched her cheek, smiling at her, remembering.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's when it happened. That week was pretty crazy for me, and I'd forgotten to take my pills." Lois sighed, also remembering that night. "This little one was meant to be."

"Lois, I can't believe this. Jor-El seemed so certain that it couldn't happen. Have you seen a doctor? How are you feeling? How many weeks are you? Why didn't tell me this before the wedding." Clark was rambling again.

"I thought it would be a wonderful wedding present. And no, I haven't seen a doctor yet, because I wanted to tell you first. I feel fine, Clark, and I think I'm about eight weeks. No more questions, ok, you're wearing me out." Lois chuckled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just so excited. This is the best news ever. As soon as we get back home, we'll both go see Dr. Hamilton." He smiled and touched her cheek. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Lois."

"Well, we'll both have our hands full with this little one, that's for sure." Lois sighed, touching her stomach, and thinking about their child and all the plans they'll make together.

It's as if all their dreams and fantasies had come true. He was living his life out in the open, not hiding or deceiving anyone. He was helping people, and he felt this life was his true calling, but being a husband and a father, he never imagined it would happen for him. _A father, I'm going to be a father, and I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world._ He pulled her to him, holding her close, and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you, Clark."

Then, the world seemed to fade away as they came together, each believing that their lives together had truly begun.

_The end._

##

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first fan fiction story of Smallville's Lois and Clark. I'm finishing up a Livejournal "12Days_of_Clois" challenge fic, which will be a follow-up to this story, and it's scheduled to be posted next week. Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
